


The Kids Are Not Talking To Each Other, Otou san

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aiba chan talked to me,” Sho immediately started, knowing that beating around the bush wouldn’t do any good when it came to Ohno, “Jun and Nino are not talking to each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are Not Talking To Each Other, Otou san

Ohno spent the break time between filmings on the rooftop of the station’s building. He smoked while leaning on the railing, looking far ahead towards the horizon. He did it pretty regularly that the staffs wouldn’t even freak out on his absence. His band-mates knew it well too. So it was really natural when Sho went to find him there that day.

“Sho kun,” Ohno’s eyes followed Sho’s movements until Sho was right next to him. He noticed Sho’s slightly troubled expression and asked, “What’s the matter?”

“Aiba chan talked to me,” Sho immediately started, knowing that beating around the bush wouldn’t do any good when it came to Ohno, “Jun and Nino are not talking to each other.”

“Ah, is that so?” Ohno made a face that indicating that he was thinking. He recalled all the happenings throughout the day and found out that Jun and Nino were indeed not talking to each other - typical fighting scene of Arashi, “What’s the problem?”

“Masaki said they had a little argumentation after Jun pestered Nino about his eating behavior,” Sho turned around so his back was leaning on the railing and his head was facing upwards, “You know, the one where he _doesn’t_ eat his food.”

“MatsuJun’s worried, hm?” Ohno mulled, “He could be a little bit too pushy when he’s worried.”

Sho nodded, “The schedule is pretty crazy, after all.”

“Un,” Ohno agreed, “And that’s also probably why Nino snapped - Nino was the first to raise his tone, I bet. That guy’s pretty cranky when he’s tired.”

“Same goes with Jun,” Sho sighed. Then he added, “With all of us, to be honest. Except Aiba because he doesn’t know what anger is.”

Ohno gave a little fond chuckle and nodded several times, inhaling a deep intake of smoke before killing the cigar, “So, who’s going to talk to whom?”

“I want to say that you should talk to Nino but you know that-”

“I’ll talk to Jun,” Ohno cut and gave a meaningful smile.

“Thanks,” Sho grinned. He groaned, then, “Geez, doing things like this. I feel like we’re their parents.”

Ohno giggled, amused at Sho’s frustrated face. Sho glared at him and he giggled some more before saying, “I think it suits you.”

“Are you saying that I’m old and stoic now?”

Ohno outright laughed. He walked to the nearby bin to discard his cigarette and got back to Sho with a huge grin, “I think it suits us. I can totally imagine raising children with you. We’d make a good pair of parents, don’t you think?” Ohno walked even closer when he saw the blush on Sho’s cheeks, “Oh wait, we already did. We’ve raised three noisy children together for fifteen years already, after all. We’re as good as a married couple with three kids.”

Sho’s cheeks turned darker despite the cold wind and he pushed Ohno slightly to hid his embarrassment, “What’re you talking about, you freak.”

“Hey, we even did a pretty good job on it, in my opinion! “ Ohno laughed. Then, he swiftly and smoothly caught Sho’s face in his hands and pressed his smile to Sho’s slight pout. When he inched away, Sho’s eyes were blown and he chuckled some more because of that, “So, from now on too, yoroshiku ne, _Okaa san_.”

Ohno nudged the tip of Sho’s nose and turned on his heels to walk towards the door. Sho was still completely silent by the time Ohno reached the door, which made Ohno smile again, knowing that Sho had turned frozen by his spontaneous little actions.

When the door was closed behind Ohno’s back, though, he could hear Sho rushed to follow him while muttering, “Why am I the mother again?!”


End file.
